


Pain

by orphan_account



Category: Hawkeye (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-13 04:57:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5695870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Pain

Clint knows pain.  
He knows physical pain   
From his father's beatings  
His mentors beatings.  
And he knows emotional pain  
From his brother's betrayal.   
He feels pain every time   
He fails a mission.  
He knows pain.


End file.
